


Set Fire To the Rain

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin Strauss has thought many things of him over the years, she never thought him capable of participating in cuckolding her. Can David explain before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erin sighed as she looked up from the file she was reviewing. There was no way that she could ever imagine a time where she didn't have her husband to fall back and on. And now, here she was, alone, and hurting. Her time away from the office had been a blessing, and yet he had still left her.

Getting up, she went to the window and stared out at the rain falling onto the too wet ground. It was too much and she began to cry. There had always been a side to him that she hadn't known, but she had loved that about him as well. Biting her lip, she turned from the window and went back to the desk, sinking to her seat. She buried her face in her arms and let the sobs come. A soft knocking at her door had her gasping and she sat up, hurriedly swiping the tears from her face. "Come in," she said softly, trying to catch her breath.

David Rossi entered moments later and she felt her sorrow turn to anger. He was the cause of all her current problems, that smug, smirking, man. He quietly shut the door and took a seat before her at the desk and folded his hands, staring at her. "Is everything okay, Erin?"

How she longed to say that everything was not fine, that her life was still falling apart at the seams. Instead, she just stared at him, trying to find a way to answer him without flying off the handle. "Everything is perfectly fine, David," she bit out, turning her face from him.

"I know a lie when I hear one, Erin. So spill, bella. What's eating at you?"

"Nothing that I can't handle. Leave it alone."

"No."

"Fine, dammit. How long did you know that he was cheating on me? You were his best friend and stood by while he made a fool out of me. Why would you do that? And force me to rely on Aaron Hotchner for support?" The tears were back, and she let them fall. This was the side to David she had never seen before, as if he had been playing some sort of game with her that she hadn't known the rules to.

"I never -"

"Don't even say those words, David. Someone had to have known, and that would be you, as his closest friend. Why did you never say anything? I told you when Rachel was stepping out on you. Couldn't you have given me the same courtesy? No, you just let him continue to fuck her and then come home to me. I hate you!"

"Bella," he said lowly, reaching out to her across the desk. She snatched her hand back from his touch and glared at him.

"What gives you the right to touch me?"

"I was just trying to comfort you. I truly didn't know that he had chosen to live a lie with you." Erin bowed her head, unable to look at him, knowing in her heart of hearts that he spoke the truth. In the short time it took for him to finish his sentence to her next breath, he was at her side, bending and touching her face gently. "Please, believe me when I say that I never knew. And that he's a fool to give you up so easily."

Gasping, she looked up into his eyes, surprised to see the desire that he tried to mask. "What are you saying, David?"

"Like it hasn't been obvious from the very beginning. You were the one that got away. Just because he made you fall in love with him does not mean that there weren't others that wanted you as well."

Erin covered his hand with her own, holding him there. "Don't make a fool out of me once more, David. My heart couldn't take it."

"I won't, Erin, if you give me a chance." He leaned in for a kiss and she met him halfway. The kiss was so tender, so full of longing, that she felt transported to another place. Without realising it, she was standing, wrapped up in his arms. When he let go of her, she found herself staggering without his support, her knees too weak to hold her up. She would have fallen to his feet had he not reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

"I feel like we could set fire to the rain right now."

"So do I, Erin. Would you come home with me?" She looked into his eyes, trying not to cry as she felt her heart lurch a little. Hesitantly, she nodded and he kissed her once more, letting the hunger he'd held at bay shine forth. Again, she felt her knees buckle, and he caught her.

"If we don't go home now, you'll have to have Ms. Garcia erase the tapes of my office, and I already think she's going to raise an eyebrow at these kisses." Her voice was shaky, and he gave her a crooked grin as he nodded.

Together, they exited the office, apart and yet closer than words could say. This was going to be the start of something very interesting, she could feel it in her bones.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive home was silent as she focused on what she was doing here, in his car. This was absolute madness, desire fueled madness. Why would she even begin to think that this was a wise idea? She despised the man, didn't she? Yet there was something about the man that thrilled her to the core, and she wanted to experience more of those wonderful kisses.

He pulled into his driveway and drove into the gaping hole of his garage. The dark frightened her, more than she cared to admit. It had always bothered her, ever since she was a young girl. Seeming to pick up on her distress, Dave reached across the car and grasped her hand tightly, squeezing it. Blinking back tears, she smiled at him, finding comfort in the small touch.

He got out of the car and went over to her side, opening her side. Holding out her hand, she let him take it, leading her out of the garage and into his house. He turned the lights on as they went, never leaving her in the dark. Her heart melted a little at the tender gesture and she held onto his hand a little tighter. Erin sighed as they stepped into the bedroom. This was truly happening. Suddenly, she wished she had been promiscuous in her youth, had more experience than just her husband.

"What's wrong?" he asked, finally breaking the silence of the journey. She looked at him, trying to smile.

"I don't know how to go about this. I've never been one to be so rash."

"Then let me lead you, Erin. Tell me if anything bothers you, and I'll stop, okay? Trust me, bella." She nodded and stepped into his open arms. He buried his fingers into her thick hair, pulling her incredibly close to his body. She could feel every muscle in his body against hers and she took a deep breath as he kissed her gently. She relaxed into the embrace, letting him take the lead as they continued to kiss.

"Dave," she whispered as he broke the kiss to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "More?" He nodded and kissed her once more, running his hand down her neck to cup her breast, thumbing the nipple to an erect peak. She whimpered into his lips and he used the opening to slip his tongue in her mouth, caressing her tongue softly. Erin found herself tasting his tongue with her own, and he gently nipped it. She squeaked a little and he chuckled.

"Ah, bella, you have to let me have some fun with you." Quickly, Dave's hands made short work of the buttons on her blouse, slipping it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. His hands cupped her breasts through her bra, massaging their heavy weight. "You are magnificent," he whispered before bending his head to kiss her neck. She arched into the kiss, pushing her breasts into his chest. His shirt tickled the tops of her breasts and she giggled a little.

"Dave, that feels funny."

"Funny good or funny stop?"

"Funny good. Could I take off your shirt?"

"Of course, bella. You can do anything you want to me. This is as much for you as it is for me." He guided her hands to the buttons on his shirt and she made quick work of them, pushing it to the floor to join her own. He wasn't wearing an undershirt, and she found herself tantalized by his chest hair. Reaching out, Erin let her fingers tug at the hairs, a smile dancing across her face.

"He doesn't have chest hair," she murmured, watching Dave grin. "He liked to be smoother than me. I suppose that's a rather odd thing to want, now as I look back on things."

"Some people are just different," he replied, pulling her close to him once more. The sensation of his bare chest against hers was somehow worse than the shirt, and she felt a thrill of desire course through her. Standing on the tips of her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

Erin felt his fingers fumble with the clasp of her bra and she tried not to shy away as he tugged the wisp of fabric from her body. Self-consciously, she crossed her arms over her chest, not meeting his eye. "David…"

"What is it, bella?"

"I, I don't know."

"Yes, you do. You think you're not pretty enough. That somehow, I would reject you because your breasts aren't as perky as they once were, or there are the stretch marks telling the story of how your body sheltered three children were there once was only smooth skin. Those things make you gorgeous, Erin."

Once more that evening, she felt her eyes fill with tears and she tried to deflect the attention from herself. "I bet you tell any woman what she wants to hear to get her into bed with you. You've never been this nice to me."

"And I have to live with that." Dave caressed her face, and she nuzzled into the touch, her defenses crumbling beneath the weight of tenderness in his voice. "Let me show you how beautiful you are to me."

Dumbly, she nodded and he led her over to the bed. They sat and he turned to her, kissing her lips sweetly. She leaned into the embrace, relishing the feel of how lovely he was making her out to be. His lips traveled across her face, learning the planes and dips there. "Oh, David…"

He smiled, she could tell by the way his lips felt on her neck, and she tilted her head to give him better access. He delicately bit the place where her neck and shoulder met and she felt deliciously wanton as she arched into him, offering her breasts up to him. Chuckling a little under his breath, he continued his exploration of her body, cupping her breasts as he lowered his face to them.

A sharp cry escaped her lips as he began to suck on the erect peak her nipple had become. Erin's hands crept up and wrapped around his neck, holding him there as he continued to focus on her breasts. She had never felt like this before, not even with her husband. Then again, he had never shown her that such pleasure was even possible. Finally, though, he left her chest and began to kiss down her stomach. Coming to the top of her skirt, he kissed and nibbled on her as he undid the zipper, pulling both skirt and panties down her legs to bare her to him.

Once more, she felt a slight flush of embarrassment, and then all she seemed able to focus on was his lips down there, doing things to her that she had never felt before. "Please, oh please, more," she wailed as she threw her head back in pleasure. She could feel her body spiraling into an orgasm and she bent forward over him, unable to stop herself from falling over the edge.

When she became aware of her surroundings again, she was draped over his shoulders, tears tracking down her face. "And this is just the first act, my little wren." Absently, she nodded and let him pull her back on the bed with him. He kissed her over and over as he shucked off the rest of his clothing and then stretched out along her body. She could feel his erection against her thigh, and she rolled into him, opening her legs in welcome.

"I'm ready for act two, David," she purred, surprised by her own boldness.

His hand drifted down to the juncture of her thighs and fingered her softly. "That you are, Erin," he whispered as he let his fingers tease the sensitive bud of flesh there. As she writhed and moved beneath him, he entered her in one fluid motion, filling her completely. It didn't take long for her to reach the pinnacle of desire once more under his expert ministrations. "You're beautiful, Erin, and I want you to be mine."

She touched his face, a smile on her lips. "As long as you make me feel like this, I'll be yours forever," she whispered before losing herself in pleasure once more.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, she woke up to the feel of his hands stroking her face. Opening her eyes, she looked into his eyes and smiled lightly. He lowered his face and kissed her gently. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "Good morning, my little wren."

"Good morning, David. What time is it?"

"Just after five. I figured that you'd want to get up a little early, you head in to work a lot earlier than I do."

Erin's smile grew at the thought of his caring, and she stroked his face. "When did you become so gentle?"

"After almost losing Emily. Life is too short to waste it on old grudges that I don't even remember the cause for anyway." Once more, he kissed her. "I know there are amends I have to make, that I may have hurt you deeply over the course of our years feuding. Especially since he chose to leave you in such a heinous way."

Sighing, she snuggled close to him, letting her hand tug on his chest hair. "I have amends to make as well, David. There are things I've done that I'm not proud of, and it galls me to think that I might have lost this chance at happiness. James didn't love me, I know that now. Or maybe he doesn't love me anymore." She rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. "I don't want to go in today," she said suddenly.

"This is a new side of you, Erin. Why so impulsive?"

"I want some time to settle, to get used to this change. I can't ask you to stay with me, but I just need some time away from the office."

He nodded and grabbed their cell phones. "Here, babe, make your call. Do you want to have breakfast in bed?"

She grinned and nodded at him. Watching him leave, she dialed her office and left a voicemail for her assistant, telling her that she would not be in for the day. Sitting up, she arranged the sheet to cover her chest and waited for him to return. About ten minutes later, he came back into the room with a tray carrying two plates of toast and eggs. There was also a pitcher of orange juice and two glasses. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he replied as he carefully sat on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly and she melted into the tender kiss. "So, how are we going to spend our day?"

"We?"

"Yeah. I don't want to leave you alone at the moment. Do you mind?"

Erin found that she didn't and she shook her head as she reached for the plate. The sheet slipped a little and she blushed as she realized that Dave was looking at her chest. "Do you mind doing something intellectual? There's a new exhibit at the Smithsonian that I've been meaning to get to, and I haven't had the chance."

He raised an eyebrow and she arched hers right back at him. "That's not what I expected to hear from you."

"What, did you expect me to say that I wanted to stay in bed all day and while the hours away with you in more carnal pursuits?"

"A little, yes. But the other will be fun, too. This will give me a way to get to know you better." He poured them each a glass of juice and she set hers on the bedside table. "Are you going home tonight, after supper?"

"I don't know. I might. I suppose it depends on how the day goes. Maybe by then, we'll have figured out what this is." She began to eat, not looking at him. Feelings were surfacing in her that she hadn't realized were dormant and buried beneath the routine of living in a loveless marriage, and that scared her more than the dark did.

"I won't ask more of you, little wren, than what you want to give to me." Once more, it seemed as if he knew her secret heart and she leaned against his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. "So, what should we do until ten?"

She grinned up at him. "I can think of a few ways to pass the time." They finished eating and he piled the plates on the tray before setting it on the floor. Without warning, he turned to her, flipping her over to straddle him. Another giggle escaped her lips, and she wondered at the sound. She wasn't one to giggle or laugh, and yet the things he did to her brought that out.

"I never expected this, you know. I was just going to comfort you, since I knew you were hurting." She nodded a little, and nuzzled her face against his shoulder, a wide smile on her lips. Then she kissed him soundly, drowning out his next words. She didn't want his explanations this morning, she just wanted to feel. "You're so hot, Erin, you burn," he murmured as he broke the kiss, dragging his lips down her neck. She arched into the touches and he chuckled a little.

"I'm not looking for tenderness this morning, David." She took hold of his hand and brought it to her breast. He squeezed it roughly and she moaned, nodding in pleasure.

"One second," he whispered, nipping her neck indelicately as he rolled onto his side. David stood and ambled over to the French doors. She watched him throw open the curtains and let the early morning sunshine stream in. "In an hour or so, the light will illuminate us."

"I love the light."

"I figured that out last night. I should have known that though, since there is always a light shining in your office." He rejoined her on the bed, placing his hands on her shoulders as he hovered above her. "Light suits you, my little wren."

"Shut up and kiss me, Davie." Grinning wolfishly, he obeyed her command and she sighed, giving herself over to the sweetness in his lips. This was quickly starting to feel like home, and she found she didn't mind that thought at all. The first rays of the sun caressed her flesh and she moved beneath it, feeling deliciously, extravagantly, cared for. And she was sure that this was just the beginning of something new and wonderful.


End file.
